


Put a Ring on It

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir get into a fight, all because they care about each other so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental. Sorry for the low quality, I'm really feeling around for this concept. It just popped into my head and I wanted to see it written out... I could use some opinions. )

Chat Noir raised his right hand and backhanded Ladybug’s right cheek. The sting of the slap was nullified by the sharpness of his ring. Ladybug hardly budged, mostly out of pure terror, and out of disorientation from the throbbing in her face. A ring-shaped mark decorated her cheek. Chat Noir didn’t know his own strength, he didn’t mean to hit that hard. 

 

“Ladybug, I’m sorry, but you need to snap out of it. Learn to be responsible regardless of how you are feeling. That was the most reckless, naive, and dangerous thing you’ve ever done. What were you thinking? What would you have done, if you hadn’t been so  _ lucky _ ?” 

 

A tear rolled down Ladybug’s face. Chat Noir softened, he wanted to take it back, and stroke her hair instead.

 

Ladybug’s breathy voice trembled, “I-I was jealous.” 

 

“Jealousy has often been what gets you into trouble, you should always stop to think before letting your emotions get the best of you. But why were you jealous?” Chat Noir shifted his boots to look more into Ladybug’s lowered eyes. 

 

She looked outraged at his last question, “Because you  _ trusted _ her over  _ me _ !” 

 

The villain they had just defeated had the ability to appear to be a special woman in a man’s life, who was in the back of his mind but not currently present. She also made women blind with jealousy and gave them an indescribable hatred. Chat Noir seemed fooled by her, speaking kindly to her and looking fondly. She told him where the akumanized victim was, a clear trap. But he didn't see that. 

 

“Chat Noir, you aren't really listening to the akuma?” She had said. 

 

“She's not the akuma, look at her, she looks fine.” 

 

“She doesn't look fine, she's hideous!”

 

“Ladybug! That was harsh. She's not hideous, she's adorable and sweet.”

 

And that was how it had started. Chat hung his head, it was true, he had been fooled again. But he couldn't help it, she looked just like Marin- “I… Have to go.” 

 

Ladybug hiccuped, “Me too…” 

 

Chat Noir sprung away. Ladybug stood still for a moment, but she knew she had to hurry. School was about to start in 5 minutes. 

 

Ladybug landed behind a bush near her school and detransformed. Marinette whimpered at the replay of Chat Noir in her mind. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. 

 

Marinette and Adrien started up the stairs together. They were always arriving to school at similar times.

 

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien shot a Hollywood smile at her. She felt a little better. Still, he seemed a little off. 

 

Alya looked up from her phone, her jaw dropped,  “What happened to you?! There’s like… a ring print on your face. You totally look like someone socked you!” 

 

Marinette felt around her jaw until her finger sensed a dent like braille, “Oh! No… no one  _ punched  _ me.” Well… it wasn’t a lie. 

 

Alya took a closer look at Marinette, “You know something, Marinette, that ring looks really familiar.” 

 

Oh no, how was she going to explain  _ Chat Noir _ hitting her? 

 

“It looks just like Adrien’s ring…” Alya’s eyes widened upon hearing her own words. 

 

_ Adrien’s?! _ She couldn’t tell Alya the truth, but she didn’t want her jumping to conclusions about Adrien… speak of the devil. 

 

“Adrien Agreste, you get your butt over here,” Alya’s eyes looked dead empty, Marinette felt afraid, “Stay right here. I’m gonna go speak to Mrs. Bustier, we’re skipping today.” Alya stormed to the classroom, and God knows what excuse she used for the three of them, but she returned with three passes. 

 

Adrien didn’t notice how upset Marinette was until she sniffled loudly. Her puffy, bloodshot eyes - had she been crying? - pulling almost forcibly away. 

 

Adrien rested his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “What’s wrong Marinette?-” 

 

Alya marched up and plucked Adrien’s hand like it was infected, “Don’t you touch her. I can’t believe I let her fall for you, but I had no idea you could stoop so low.” Adrien’s face expressed his conflict as to whether to be hurt or surprised that Marinette had feelings for him. 

 

“ALYA!” Marinette couldn’t believe she’d just straight up tell him like that. 

 

Alya ignored Marinette’s protest and drove her finger into Adrien’s chest, We have a lot to talk about. First of all, I don’t know how long you two have been dating for you to be breaking up or whatever is going on, _ without telling me _ , but you have no right to strike  _ my  _ girl! I’ll hear you out, but don’t think forgiveness will come easy, and Nino’s gonna know about this too… you don’t deserve sympathy.” 

 

“What?! I didn’t hit Marinette!” Never… 

 

“Don’t act like I didn’t notice that you and Marinette came in at the same time, and how ticked off you seemed coming in.” 

 

Marinette felt her face heat up and her eyelids become soaked again. Why was this happening? And now Adrien was being dragged into it. How could this get any worse? 

 

Alya grabbed Marinette’s chin and forced her face sideways, revealing the ring shaped imprint under her eye, “I know what your ring looks like, Adrien.” 

 

Adrien’s lip twitched. It  _ did _ look like his ring. He didn’t hit Marinette… but he did hit Ladybug. It  _ couldn’t _ be, “I need to talk to Marinette alone.” 

 

“No way in hell! You really think I’m going to leave you alone with her? To do what? Yell at her for telling? She  _ didn’t  _ tell… it’s just  _ fucking _ obvious,” Alya pushed Marinette behind her. 

 

Adrien’s voice cracked, “But-” he stepped forward. 

 

Alya grabbed his collar and lifted her hand, “YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT  _ I  _ WANNA DO?! IT WOULD SERVE YOU  _ RIGHT _ !”

 

Marinette jumped on Alya’s shoulders, desperately pulling on her arm, “Alya, no! This is just a misunderstanding.  _ Please. _ ” 

 

Adrien backed away, shaking uncontrollably. Not out of fear, but in disbelief. Please, let this be a coincidence. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Bandaids on Scars Without Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is filled with regret. But what good does regret do?

Adrien swivelled in his chair. It had been a  _ very  _ long day. Although Alya had apologized for jumping to conclusions, that didn’t necessarily fix things between them. An apology didn’t mean she completely trusted yet. She wasn’t going to completely let things go until she knew who ‘the disgusting creep’ who did that to Marinette was. Marinette was her best friend after all, Adrien didn’t really blame her for snapping at him. She was only being protective, and that was important. Protective… 

 

People are protective in their own ways. Whether it’s keeping someone locked up, standing up for them, scolding them, or worse… why did he do that? He always acted poorly when he wasn’t under someone’s control, a schedule, a standard. Maybe it really was best to close himself up in a celebrity’s shell, keep his emotions at neutral. But not even  _ he  _ had expected to become angry. He wasn’t aware there was such a close link between fear and fury. But he couldn’t help losing his temper, of all the people he cared about, Ladybug was the one he cared about the much. He couldn’t believe he was about to standby and watch like an idiot, while he lost the love of his life. On top of that it turned out it was his fault… maybe, then, he was angry with himself. 

 

Of course he cared about Marinette almost in the same way, that’s why she was the one he’d seen. It was a feeling that always had him confused, but if his recent theories were true…

 

“Adrien, is something the matter?” Gabriel made Adrien jump, if anyone needed a bell around his neck it was his father. 

 

“No? Why?” 

 

Gabriel sat down on Adrien’s bedside, facing him. He’d never done this before, and it made Adrien wish he could have said yes, so he could talk to his father about this whole mess. 

 

“Your teacher called saying she’d allowed you and a couple classmates skip class, because you had issues to settle and weren’t feeling well.” 

 

Adrien felt a knot in his stomach, “Oh… that must’ve of been Alya who told her that. It was all a misunderstanding. I’m fine, really. We even returned to class afterwards.” 

 

Now Adrien understood why Mrs. Bustier had asked if he was really up for coming to class. 

 

Gabriel got up - damn - and turned to leave, “If you say so. But, please talk to me if you need to. I know I don’t get to spend much time with you, but I want to know what’s going on in your life.” 

 

Adrien wanted that too, but there was only so much his father could know about his life. Gabriel started to walk away, Adrien reached out to him, “Wait, father.” 

 

Gabriel looked back at Adrien, he raised an eyebrow, but not because Adrien was clutching his suit. Adrien released the fabric of Gabriel’s clothes, “Thank you.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t answer, but the look on his face was enough of one. He walked away, and Adrien considered what the real issue would be if he told him his secret. But he knew there was no compromising to the promise. 

 

Adrien looked at the clock, would there still be a patrol tonight? No use wondering, might as well go and hope for the best. 

 

* * *

Ladybug didn’t disappoint, she was there, waiting at the usual place. She spotted Chat Noir, and quickly looked away as though the sight of him burned her eyes like the sun. It had only been around 10 hours since their last interaction, Chat wasn’t expecting everything to be fine. 

 

“My Lady… Ladybug, I know what I did was wrong. It was uncalled for, in fact it’s something that never should’ve occurred for any reason, and I’m sorry. If… there’s anything I could do…” 

“We have more important things to take care of,” Ladybug stayed looking ahead, and away from Chat Noir, taking her yo-yo she left without thinking twice. 

 

Chat pinched the bridge of his nose, if he could go back in time he’d slap himself instead. Ok…. he wouldn’t slap himself, he’d beat the shit out of himself. 

 

Following close behind Ladybug, Chat decided on his next move. 

 

“Ladybug, please, we’ve been searching for a while now. Nothing is going on.” 

 

“Then I guess we can go back home-” 

 

“No, wait. I don’t want you to leave until I know things are settled between us. Come on, if anything, we’ll be better teammates that way.” 

 

Ladybug snorted, “Better teammates?... You wanna talk about teamwork when  _ you  _ gave me that bullshit about watching your emotions before taking action? You’re one to talk.” 

 

Chat sighed, “You’re right. I was all up in my feelings and I did something that you know I would never do. I don’t know why…” 

 

“It’s because you’re clingy. You said you care about me and you were afraid of losing me. But it’s obviously more than that- it’s obsessive, possessive, and petty.”   

 

Chat Noir’s heart ached more with each adjective, “But- you don’t understand. You don’t know what I’ve been through…” losing his mother, loneliness… a starving dog will attack it’s owner. 

 

“I don’t care. Nothing gives you an excuse, you bastard.” Ladybug seemed hesitant to have said anything even vaguely demeaning or offensive to Chat, but he deserved it. She whipped out her yoyo and flew off. 

  
Chat bit his trembling lip. He had to calm down before his sadness grew to frustration, and his frustration into anger again. He had to make things right again, he would’ve followed her, but she was out of sight by now. Though, he had an idea of where she might be. And that idea terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, there might be a short update tomorrow night. But after that, chapter updates won't be as frequent. Since, as you may have noticed, I have many other projects.


	3. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is at his wits end. He won't give up without a fight.

Marinette was only half dressed when she heard a thud on her roof. Cautiously peeking out the door above her bed, she nearly fell backwards when she saw a familiar pair of boots. 

 

Chat Noir stared down at her while she struggled to ask why he was here. He crouched down and dipped his right foot into the doorway, “Can I come in?” Marinette yelped and backed down the stairs of her loft bed, trying to cover her thighs with the bottom of her shirt. Why ask to come in after you’re already coming in? 

 

“Sorry I came unwelcomed, but it’s important, I promise,” Chat blushed when he accidentally glanced at Marinette’s pink underwear. Nonetheless, he came down the stairs and walked closer to Marinette, who backed further away. Chat Noir trapped her against a wall, almost instinctively, she shielded her face. 

 

Chat took one of her hands in his, though she wrestled a little, “What’s wrong? Are you afraid of me, Marinette?” 

 

“N-no…. Why should I be?” 

 

“No reason. At least, I don’t want you to be,” Chat caressed Marinette’s face with his left hand, rubbing his thumb where the mark used to be, “Of course it was you. How could I not have noticed? You both have the same spark in your eyes, and you’re both  _ so _ beautiful.” So not only had he hit Ladybug, but Marinette too, the whole cause of this mess. This made him feel worse. Especially seeing her, looking so frail this morning at school. 

 

Marinette gulped, “W-what are you talking about?”

 

“You know that I love you.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I never intended to hurt you, please, give me a second chance...” 

 

“ _ What?!” _

 

“... Ladybug.” 

 

Marinette brushed Chat’s hand away from her face, “H-how did you know that?!” 

 

Chat chuckled, “I got in a lot of trouble with your friend at school today.” 

 

“A-Adrien?!” she turned bright red, thinking of her hand in his, calling her beautiful, and his thigh against her bare one. 

 

He nodded. 

 

“I am so sor- wait. So it  _ was  _ you.” 

 

“Ah, yeah… but it’s not like I could tell her, right? And I wasn’t even sure if it was really you.” 

 

“I guess…” 

 

Chat leaned in closer, “Princess…” he lifted her chin. 

 

Marinette pushed Chat Noir back, “You thought it would be that easy?!” 

 

“No… I just didn’t know what else to say.” 

 

“That’s not how it works.” 

 

“What am I supposed to do? I already told you, I lost my temper, and I won’t let it happen again! You don’t know how important you are to me, I  _ need  _ you. And you did something that could’ve taken you away from me…. But it feels like I’m losing you either way. What do I do to make you stop being angry with me?” 

 

“You realize how selfish that sounds? And I’m not mad… it’s different from that.” Fear… lack of trust. 

 

“I know it’s selfish… but isn’t that how it always is? When you lose someone? Selfishness? Listen, what do you want from me? You can hit me, I’d understand if you wanted to.” 

 

For a second, Marinette considered it, but would that really make her feel any better? “I don’t want that… I just, don’t feel like talking to you right now. I want you to leave.” she slipped away from him and walked to her sink. 

 

“Marinette…” 

 

Marinette flinched, covering her ears, “Stop it. Stop using Adrien’s voice…” when she was looking away, he even sounded like him. 

 

“What’s so wrong with Adrien and me being the same person?” 

 

Marinette kept her back to him, “ _ Because _ , I don’t want to feel hurt by him. I don’t want to feel betrayed by  _ Adrien _ .” 

 

“.... Detransformation.” 

 

Marinette whipped around, “No!” 

 

Adrien was standing where Chat Noir used to be, “Well… technically Chat Noir is gone.” 

 

Marinette clasped her hands over her eyes, “Stop! That’s not fair!” 

 

“Why do you hate Chat Noir?” Adrien’s voice sounded hostile. 

 

Marinette lowered her hands to her chest, “I  _ don’t _ hate Chat Noir. I was starting to fall for him. I was willing to give him a chance... before this morning.” 

 

Adrien fell on his knees, and made a sound resembling a laugh, “I can’t believe-” his voice betrayed him, “I can’t believe I’m losing you to one, stupid mistake.” He wept into his hands. 

 

Marinette didn’t have much willpower when it came to Adrien, crying at her feet. She couldn’t help but to give in, “You aren’t losing anyone. I just want space... “ she knelt next to him, “Know that I understand. But please, I just need you to be patient. I need time.” 

 

Adrien uttered between sobs, “But… I ruined… my chances with you...I don’t want to stay friends.” 

 

Marinette sighed, laying her hands on his shoulders, “I don’t either. I still love you,” Adrien lifted his tear covered face, a desperate look on his face. Marinette wiped his hair away and cleaned his face with the bottom of her shirt, “God, Adrien. What made you think love would fade so quickly?” 

 

“It’s happened before…” then again, he thought about earlier that evening, “But… maybe I was wrong.” Adrien took a deep breath and looked at Marinette, “So, how long do I have to wait exactly?” He stroked Marinette’s naked thigh. She twitched nervously, looking at his precious, but serious face. He had no intention of making her feel uncomfortable, but touching her had a healing effect to it. 

  
Tikki knew it was time she jumped in, to save poor Marinette from her hopeless daze, “I think it’s time you went home, Adrien.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's break time. I've got a lot more to work on! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I promised updates on Maid for It, and Charming Spell (Miraculous Lovebug) is due for an update as well! On top of that, I wanted to work on a second ml crack video! It's been a while since I posted the first vid. What have I gotten myself into?!


End file.
